The Cutting Room Floor
by Sevish
Summary: This is where i'm putting all of the stories that didn't quite make it but I got atleast one chapter out of. These are all one shots. The new story is a DC story, I couldn't bring myself to finish it. Title: Victim.
1. Home Wreaker

Home Wreaker

Along came Emma

This is just a thought I've had rolling around in the back of my head for quite a while and when I heard that Emma is the reason that Scott and Jean's marriage is on the rocks at the moment, I thought 'what the hell'. I don't read the comics much any more so I don't know a whole lot about what's happening. The only reason I write is to entertain, so if you guys like it I may write more. Guys, bear in mind that I have no clue about Emma's character so she may seem a little out of context. 

~~~~~~~~~

            Scott paced like an expectant father around the living room where the residents of the Xavier institute had gathered for an important announcement. Scott did not like important announcements because they often, if not always, involved a life-risking mission that involved him getting his butt kicked in every direction. As leader that was his job. Ever since Jean had stopped going out with Duncan, the current head jackass of the football team, he and miss popularity's chances of getting together were becoming greater and it was contributing to his apprehensiveness. Professor X soon wheeled himself into the room carrying with him a small file. "Children," He said, "There will be a new student arriving tomorrow. Her name is Emma Frost and she will be joining us because of her family's contribution."

"Contribution?" wondered Kurt

"Yes, Kurt the Frost family has agreed to donate a large sum of money to the institute, with the addition of their daughter to the school. Now they referred to her as 'Princess' so she may have a slight attitude."

"We've already got one of those." Rogue chided loudly

"That'll be quite enough." Rebuked the Professor "Scott, Jean, I want you to pick her up at the air port, tomorrow."

"Ok Professor," sighed Scott. He was just glad that they would not be tangling with Juggernaught or dancing with the Brotherhood. Those encounters always seemed to leave him sore. The students left the room with mixed emotions, the boys where relatively happy having a new girl around and were already planning clever situations to stumble into. 

Soon the next day came and it was time for Scott and Jean to retrieve the new recruit. Scott and Jean loaded into the new S.U.V. that she just bought and drove to the airport. When they arrived they noticed a young lady in white, almost, skin tight Jeans and a matching tube top that extended from her waist concealing her belly button. She had long straight frosty blonde hair and pale emerald eyes. Scott quickly checked the picture that was in the file. "That's her." His voice cracked          slightly.

Jean rolled her eyes at the testosterone poisoning Scott was experiencing currently and jumped out of the car once it stopped. They approached the girl "Emma Frost?" wondered Jean as the girl perked up. 

"The Xavier students I presume?" Emma responded as noticed Scott not trying at all to hide the way she sized him up. Jean saw this and interrupted Emma's view of Scott by stepping in the way. Emma then looked Scott straight into his ruby quartz glasses. "Would you be a darling and help me with my luggage, please." She cooed in the Women do when they want something. Scott, thinking with the only brain that would work at that moment (the one between his legs), silently grabbed all four of the over sized check-ins and hauled them to the back of the S.U.V. Jean glared at Scott and swiftly pointed to the back door as Emma smiled and quietly entered the back of the four door S.U.V.

"Well a silent welcoming committee, that's new by me. I'm Emma frost, pleased to meet you." Said Emma.

"I'm," Scott's voice cracked at an even higher tone than last time. "Ahem, I'm Scott Summers and this is Jean Grey." He spoke with his normal voice.

"Scott Summers," Emma cooed as she completely ignored Jean, "I'll have to remember that."

Jean fumed at the outright, brazen flirting that Scott was receiving from the girl that they had only known for a few minutes. Desperate to shift attention away from Scott, Jean spoke up "So Emma, how old are you?"

            "Oh, I've just turned seventeen a few days ago."

 "Really?" wondered Scott until Jean sent him a picture from her imagination that promptly shut him up.

"So tell me; why did the good professor Charles Xavier send you, particular two, I'm sure that Scott could have handled it himself?" wondered Emma. Jean began to fume again, but before she could fly off the handle Scott interrupted.

"Jean and I are the team leaders. We take care of the other students at the institute when we're needed. Plus we are the field commanders when a mission arises." He explained

Emma then leaned forward and placed her chin on Scott's shoulder. "Will you take care of me if I need it?" she whispered. Scott's face turned the exact shade of his glasses as the wind from her voice cascaded across his ear and the skin of her silky smooth cheek brushed up against his neck. Scott noticed the look of murder on Jean's face and swiftly shrugged Emma off his shoulder. Emma let up realizing that politics could work against her, and decided to save her advances for when she was better aquainted with who her enemies and allies might be.

Soon they had arrived back at the institute and they stepped out of the S.U.V. Jean wanted to get as far away from the new girl as possible, but decided that she wanted Scott away from her more so she stopped as hovered around Scott as hawk did when it was claiming it's prey. Scott grabbed the overiszed set of luggage and hauled it inside the doors of the mansion. Emma promptly thanked him with a lingering kiss to the check and a swift scan of his body with her hands. Needless to say Scott was left speechless as all the blood rushed from his head to a more inconventent spot on his body.

"Brazen Hussy." Muttered Jean under her breath as Emma reached the top of the second floor stairs. Emma turned and smiled directly in Jeans direction.


	2. Nookie

Nookie:

Chapter 1: Built in Aphrodisiac

Welcome to my first attempt at a Valentines fic, just so that you know, this story's setting possibly takes place during the Valentines season or maybe it doesn't. This is only meant to entertain so the time setting doesn't really matter. Let's have some fun with every man's dream (or nightmare depending on your values)!

~~~~~~~

Authors Notes

~~~~~~~

Welcome to my first annual Valentines Day fan fiction, just so that you know. This is an Alternate universe where Scott is the only male resident (besides the teachers) of Xavier's school for the gifted. Just a few things before I get started with the story, all the original x-men are apart of this story. With one small change, all of the male characters of the television series have had their genders switched to that of female, with the exception of Scott.

Here is a list so that you don't get confused:

Karen Wagner=Night crawler

Evan Daniels=Not included (namely because he pisses me off)

Dr. Henrietta McCoy=Beast

Samantha Guthrie=Cannon Ball

Rosario "Rose" De Costa=Sunspot

Reese Crisp=Berserker

Jesse Maddox=Multiple 

Betsy Drake= Ice

Now I know that using the name Betsy is going to get confusing to those who don't tend to read the Authors notes, but that is just going to be too bad. Oh well with that off of my chest It's time to get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was cold windy mid February day as Scott was in the gym training by himself on the bench press as he often did after school. This time of solitude he found from the cackling hoard of estrogen that blanketed the mansion eighty percent of the time was the most relaxing of his day. It had been nearly two years since he had moved into the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters; he was the first male, besides Professor X and Logan that had enrolled. He often teased Professor Xavier about being a "closet pervert" that usually got him an extra training session with Logan. Right at this moment, Scott was enjoying the silence of the weight room, and thanked God that the female residents of the house had extra curricular activities that usually gave him a couple hours of silence. 

        However, this silence was not meant to last as Scott's best friend Karen teleported into the space above him and landed straddling his pelvis area just as he finished the set and reset the weight. "Hello lover!" she teased sarcastically as she leaned in as close as she could get; Scott could not help but blush.

        "You just like seeing me squirm, don't you!" chided Scott as he gently pushed the girl off of him.

        "Damn Straight!" Chimed Karen happily as she pressed a button on her watch that returned her to her true form. "I just can't resist, you're just so cute when you squirm!" Scott was used to the sexual harassment he received on a daily basis from this girl, but they were just friends despite the fact that he found the combination of her blue skin and the way she carried her pointed tail sexy. 

        Karen was the first to come to the institute after Scott; then she was a quiet, shy girl who was afraid of people seeing her true form. Now, she was an outgoing prankster that Scott considered his best friend. She was a short, small girl that had long raven black hair and a slim athletic body. Her skin was a fine navy blue and the slight amount of hair on her body was just a shade brighter. "Scott," she smiled mischievously "as much as I enjoy you undressing me with your eyes, you stink!"

        "Was I starring, again?" Scott teased in response

        "Yes."

        "I think I'll take a shower, now." For more than one reason he thought. Then he remembered a request Logan had made to him earlier "Be sure to let the others know..." Scott started

        "...about the danger room session with Logan? sure" She finished his sentence, one of her more annoying traits, as she ran off to do what she had been told. Scott took his shower and went into the main hall afterward, he began to think about how forward Karen had been with him. Sure, she sexually harassed him like she was one of the guys but she had never done the type things she did just now. Just then he was stopped by the schools very own resident doctor, Ms. McCoy.

        "Scott, you forgot your physical yesterday." she stated as Scott turned around.

        "Do I really have to get one, Doc?"

        "You know as well as I do the Professor's policy on monthly physicals. Follow me and we'll get this out of the way." Scott agreed reluctantly and began to follow the blue furred woman, but soon he noticed that as he began to get closer to her; the skin underneath her fur became more and more flushed. He also noticed that as he got closer to her,she stopped and her knees began to get weak.

        "Um, Miss McCoy, are you all right?" wondered Scott as he tried to get closer to her but she pushed him away.

        "Um," she almost moaned "Scott, go ahead of me and sit in the quarantine room, I'll be right behind you." Scott had begun to worry when she sized him up but did as he was told and went to the medical ward, where he walked into the quarantine room and closed the door behind him. Miss McCoy soon walked in, apparently having dunked her head into the fountain. "Mister Summers, I'm going to have to do a remote physical."

        "Uh, OK." Scott didn't fight this because of the fact the Dr. McCoy had claws and when she told him to turn his head and cough he often ended up with scars. The machines groaned and squealed around him; after a few minutes they stopped and Dr. McCoy poured over the information. 

        "hm, heart-rate, pulse, intestinal flow; they all check out. Hold on, what's this?" wondered Miss McCoy.

        "What's What?" wondered Scott as he moved closer to the window.

        "It seems that you've stopped emitting pheromones, and started producing a super saturated version of pheromones. That would explain... um never mind!" She rushed over the medicine cabinet and pulled a small device that looked like an asthma inhaler and pushed it trough a slot in the window. "Here take this, it should suppress the pheromones long enough for me to come up with something to end it." Scott puffed on the inhaler and opened the door. Dr. McCoy tensed as she saw him do so but relaxed when she felt normal. He waved and thanked her, despite the fact he did not know what was going on. Dr. McCoy watched him walk away and slapped herself for her thoughts. "JAIL BAIT!!!" she mentally screamed at her self "HE'S JAIL BAIT!!! Damn that built in Aphrodisiac!!"

        Elsewhere, the effects of the inhaler where already wearing off, however, the unsuspecting Scott Summers was completely unaware. He had sat down at the desk in the living room and preparing a report for physics that was due in two weeks. Little did he know of the menace that approached him from behind. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached around and grabbed his stomach. He felt a pair of very soft mounds press into the back of his head, Scott tensed to the point of Riga mortise and waited until his attacker spoke. "Hi Scott, what cha doin?" Jean asked as if she were a little girl who did not know what she was doing while her hands inched south passing his pelvis. By this time he didn't have much will left, but he used what he did to force himself out of the chair and push Jean gently back. He used the confusion to run to his room, dodging all of the female residents of the mansion. He tucked himself behind the door huffed in exhaustion.

"It's like 'Resident Evil'," he gasped, "Only the zombies are horny!"


	3. Nookie Chapter 2: Danger Room games

Nookie

Chapter 2: Danger Room games

            Hello, this story is back by popular request (and I mean the people who requested it are popular) and I have finally found a way to keep this none lemon. I don't do lemons. I'm not that kind of guy. I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

            Scott had managed to ward off the girls attacks by spending the better part of the day locked in his room. It seemed that the girls were not affected when he was not near them. Thankfully he had managed to get to sleep at two in the a.m., when he was sure that Kitty, whose room was next door to his, was not going to come through the wall. The next morning, however, was another story. Scott could not seem to escape the many different women that lived at the mansion even in his sleep. He was having a dream that evolved Jean, Rogue, Karen and the Latin, hottie, Rosario with some activities involving a desert buffet; that was until he began feeling something warm and soft working it's way up his leg. As he stirred to consciousness he saw a certain perky brunette under his covers fiddling with his tightly belted jeans that he had almost decided to put a combination lock on before going to bed. Kitty was getting highly frustrated to the point of grabbing his pants and phasing them off. He noticed what was going on and jumped out of bed. "Kitty? What the hell!?!"

            "I thought that all men took it whenever they could get it." Kitty purred as she crawled across the bed like her namesake.

            "Taking it and nearly getting raped ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!!!!" scolded Scott. Kitty ignored this outburst as him playing hard to get and pounced. Thanks to his rigorous training he managed to dodge the young girl and slip out of the door, however, things had gone from bad to worse as the rest of the girls were in their daily rush for the bath room and he had forgotten to put a shirt on. He felt like Bon Jovi after a concert that had forgotten where the private exit was. So without thinking he started running dodging the groping horde of estrogen poisoned Femme Fatales. Why did all of them have to be so hot, and for that matter why was he running away? This was every guys dream, and he was the one that got it! He thought about the girls and how most of them seemed like virgins, until recently. The very thought of him taking advantage of them while they were in a chemically induced heat just did not seem right to him.

            However, while in his thoughtful daze Jean had managed to step out into his path and effectively block it. If Jean got into her head to use her telekinesis it would be all over for him; he had to think quick. "Oh there you are my beautiful princess!" said Scott (Cheesy!) he scolded himself mentally, but at this point any thing he said would have worked as a distraction on the girl. Scott gave himself a mental pat on the back as he noticed a bright blush spring across her face. He seized his chance and went into a baseball slide startling the poor girl into lifting herself into the air. As he reached the other side of the wonderful view, he rushed into the professor's office and shut the door behind him. "Professor, We've got to do something about this," stated Scott.

            "About your new mutant ability? Yes, we have to teach you to control it." Said the Professor as he pushed a button and a large crackle was heard throughout the mansion. Professor Xavier leaned into a mic "Children, danger room practice has been canceled for everyone but the following: Jean Grey, Karen Wagner, and Scott Summers."

            "Woah! What the hell? Those two are gonna eat me alive!"

            "That's what I'm counting on. Just trust me." The Professor responded.

            With that Professor Xavier and Scott entered an elevator that lead to the underground hallway, which was a gateway to the locker rooms. Jean and Karen met them there as Scott firmly placed the Professor between him and the girls; who were already sizing him up as if they were two hungry lionesses meeting a lone wildebeest on the prairie.

            "Get suited up. We have training to do, go." Shoed the professor as Scott waited until the two lionesses had completely disappeared into the locker room before emerging from behind the metal wheel chair when Professor X stopped him in his tracks. "Not you."

            Seconds later Scott was in the middle of the Danger Room strapped to two large metal pillars with metal coils as Professor Xavier held the enthralled girl back using only his mind. Professor Xavier reminded Scott of Dracula and his brides as the two girls also grinned with vampiric resolve behind their master. "Scott I will be blunt, I've never used this method of training before so I'm not quite sure if it will work." Explained the Professor

            "I knew that you were a closet pervert!" quipped Scott as professor Xavier scowled and continued.

            "Girls, these are the rules. I will count to five, at five you will be able to do anything you want to Scott." The girls squealed in heat as Scott began to struggle against his bonds

            "Sink or Swim, huh. Ok" retorted Scott as he began to focus.

            "One." said Professor as the girls walked around him and stared lustfully at Scott "Two, Three." It was about this time that Scott began to worry as the girls stalked closer and closer to his person. When Professor X hit four, Jean and Karen began to lick their lips as the urgency grew in Scott's stomach. When professor X reached five it grew to the eruption point as Scott closed his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs for as long as they would hold out. When he realized that nothing was happening he slowly inched his eyes open and noticed that there were two very bewildered girls rubbing their eyes.

            "Vhat's going on?" wondered Karen in her sexy German accent. Then she noticed Scott's position on the metal. "Mien Gott! Hold on Geliebter." She said as she quickly teleported up to him and teleported him out of his bonds. Scott noticed the way her blue face was turning purple as she gave him his freedom and put him on the floor. Apparently, at some point in time, he had been stripped to his boxers. When he noticed this he let a little squeal and dashed into the locker room.

            Well that's it be sure to let me know what ya'll think about it and might actually give it it's own section, so let me know.  


	4. Victim

Victim

"You know, Diana; you're a remarkable piece of craftsmanship." He stalked mincingly around her. She was chained to a cold steel bed. She was cold and exposed. The bastard had managed to find some sort of alloy that was able to hold her in place. She had always been able to break anything mortal man used as restraints, but this man had done it. She surged against her bonds as he positioned himself at her side and began to stroke her hair. She surged against her chains again, hoping that if she tried enough they would weaken, but they didn't. "You know," he began again; "He would take it especially hard if any harm were to come to you." This evil man moved around to her feet and looked at her exposed body lustfully. "…his pain is, well, my gain." He hoisted himself on top of her and moved to kiss her. She jerked her head away and felt his weight press against her. She shut her eyes tight as her powerlessness dawned on her. She was the most powerful woman on the planet and still she was bested, still she was thrown down and made a toy of.

However, his designs on her were dashed as a large chunk of the wall exploded into rubble. Kal, like usual, was always there when she needed him. Though, as glad as she was to see him, her eyes filled with humiliation. Why couldn't it have been hawk girl, Super-girl, she'd have even taken Black Canary. She did not want to be saved by a man. She did not want to be seen weak; she should have not even been in this situation. She was Wonder Woman, DAMN IT! Before she knew it, Superman had made short work of her attacker and was quickly freeing her. However, it seemed that even Superman couldn't break the chains that bound her and had resorted to unlocking the locks.

Diana was free, she wanted to bite, punch, kill; she wanted to maim the person who had attacked her, but all she could do was bury her head into Kal's chest and wrap her arms around him. Diana didn't cry, she refused to cry, but she just stayed there clinging to Superman as he wrapped his cape around the both of them and carried her out of the room. As if sensing her wishes he flew gently into the air and got as high as he possibly could. They were alone now, but he still said nothing. She felt Kal rest his head on the top of hers. He was there for her, as always and knew she would not be ready to talk, so she let him be there for her, and there they stayed for the night, resting in the empty night sky. It was hours before Diana got any words in her mouth, and only mustered a quiet "Take me home."

Kal silently compiled as he swiftly went from a gentle float to a coasting soar. Diana unconsciously fastened herself tighter to her friend. It was mere moments before she was at her humble apartment. Kal flew into the open window of the high rise apartment unfastened his cape and set Diana down. Wordlessly she moved to her bedroom and unwrapped herself from his cape. For a moment, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror holding Kal's cape in front of her naked body that seemed very much like a cover girl pose. Diana raged as she remembered what the bastard had said, "You're a remarkable piece of craftsmanship." The words echoed through her mind causing her rage to surface again. When she came back to her senses, she realized that she had put her hand through the mirror and the wall behind it. Kal barged in, quickly pulled her hand from the wall, and examined it as if that little amount of rage could have seriously hurt her. He was really very sweet when he needed to be. Superman was a kind, caring, compassionate man who never failed a friend when they needed him. "I'm fine, Kal."

"I'm still going to stay with you for a little bit." He responded.

"Then, you should know that the couch folds out." She got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving a worried Superman in her wake. She turned on the water to the hottest she could get it. Steam that would have scalded anyone lesser rose from the bath tub and billowed out from under the door. She got in and jerked slightly as the burning water hit her skin. She grabbed the soap, and began to casually clean herself, starting with her hair. Soon she moved to her body, but could not casually clean there. Diana began to scrub harder and harder as she remembered the bastard's hands and how she had been touched while she was bound and gagged. She scrubbed harder, she remembered how he had talked to her and how her body reacted despite her unwillingness, and she scrubbed harder. Diana scrubbed and scrubbed but the dirt was not on her skin; it seemed to be under it. No matter how hard or fast she scrubbed the feeling would not go away. In frustration, she tossed the soap to the ground and collapsed. She sat there just letting the water run over her until it ran cold.

Diana woke up the next morning right were she had collapsed in the bath tub, only the water was no longer running and a light blanket had been placed over her. Getting up from the tub, she walked out into her room and too the dresser. She put on a pair of casual jeans and a button down dress shirt when she caught a whiff of bacon from the kitchen. When she went to investigate, she found that Superman had changed into plain clothes and was now wearing his mother's favorite apron. "Hi," he flashed a boyish smile, "I hope you don't mind, I made breakfast. Though, I'm not as good as my mother."

She wanted to smile, seeing Kal in his mother's favorite apron (it had a lacey frill and bright red hearts embroidered into it) was just a sight to behold as it was way too small to accomplish any type of food catching, but she could not. She wanted to with everything she had. He was trying so hard, but she could not smile. "Thanks." She managed a half hearted smile, "Kal, I'm fine. You don't need to stay."

"Don't worry about me, what's important is that you realize that you're not ok, and get through it. Now sit." It was amazing how much Kal's mannerisms where like that of his mother. Diana had almost thought she was looking at a clone. She did as she was told and Kal placed a plate down in front of her. "It's actually, something I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to take some time off from the league."

"What? Why?" The very thought was insulting; "You don't think I can perform my duties?"

"Uh uh, I know you'll do your duty. You'll show up like every other day as if nothing happened. People will look at you with pity, and you'll bury your feelings. People will offer their sympathy, and you will bury your feelings deeper. You will be the best anyone has ever seen, but you'll slowly die inside until you are nothing more than effort rather than substance."

Since when did Kal become a Psychologist, "Nothing happened!" Diana protested.

"Bull," Kal responded as if he was insulted, "I was there, remember, the guy was on top of you! He's a serial rapist, Diana. Even if he hadn't had the time to…" Kal didn't finish his sentence. Diana was sure her face was wrinkling into the precursors of a long hard cry, but she refused too. She was the Amazonian princess, damn it, she would not cry! Regardless, Diana felt a solitary tear roll down her right cheek. Kal, in the way that made him different from every other man on the planet, walked around to and wrapped his massive arms around her. "I can't imagine what you're going though, but I'm here. I always will be." His arms were powerful and large, but they were also gentle and warm. Diana grabbed his arm, at first, in acknowledgment, but, finally, to pull him off of her. She was going back to the league, and he could not stop her.

"I appreciate what you mean to do, but I need to be back. I need to show the others that nothing can stop me, that nothing can stop the league."

"Our image does not supersede our member's health, but you need to do this your way. I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks Kal." Diana said as she scooped up some of the eggs on her plate, and ate.

It was several hours later that Diana and Clark, as their alter egos, had made their way to the watchtower. Superman checked Wonder Woman, before the air lock opened, for any sign of emotion, and was relieved when he found that she had quite a bit of apprehension on her face. Silently, He reaffirmed his position next to her, both physically and any other sense of the word. The airlocks split and squealed with glee at Diana's return. She and Superman were met by the founding members of the Justice League, all of which had helped Superman find her, she was told. Likewise, all also had looks of sympathy on their faces, except Bruce. Stoically, Bruce strode up to Diana and handed her a folder. "This is a list of new recruits that just signed on. Introductory combat training. They need to be taught how we handle things here." He said. Diana knew what he was trying to do. The last thing that she wanted right now was sympathy. She wanted to put the experience behind her.

"Thanks, Bruce." She said in a nonchalant way that hid just how thankful she really was.

"They're waiting for you in the combat simulator." Batman responded with a grunt as he stepped out of her way.

Diana stepped passed her to find her way to the combat simulator but stopped, and looked over her shoulder, "I'm going to need a sparring partner." The comment was directed Superman. Diana doubted that he would not be keeping an eye on her and she did need a sparring partner that could keep up, so she decided to 'keep her friends close' as the saying goes. Besides when Kal was around she just felt more powerful. It took minutes for Wonder Woman and Superman to reach the combat simulator. Superman had taken a queue from Batman and acted as if he would have weeks ago, before this. He could not keep himself from glancing sideways at her, which lessened his effort to treat her the way she wanted to be treated, but the intention was there.

Diana paused in front of the small group of heroes and looked them over, they were young, all of them. They were too young; it was good that the justice league got them. Diana scanned the files; none of them had possessed her powers for more than a few years let alone seen real combat. The combat simulator was a relatively large place and encompassed the entire bottom floor of the watchtower. "Today, I will give you a basic sampling of the way we fight here. We do not use lethal force if at all possible and we never kill someone who can not defend themselves." She waved at Superman to join her in the front of the room; Most of the newbies turned and instantly became slack jawed. Ignoring most of the gawking, the iconic figure moved to the front, Diana decided to continue, "Superman will be helping me demonstrate proper disabling techniques and escape tactics. Computer, Amazonia contingency!"

The computer beeped and whizzed as the scenery changed around them, from a surgically clean room of tile to an entwining tapestry of foliage and grass. Superman tuned to the 'children' and addressed them, "I will be acting as the aggressor, what Wonder Woman does and how she resolves the situation." He turned to his friend, "Are you ready?"

"A true aggressor would not ask if I'm ready."

Superman rushed in with his super speed and knocked Diana back. He was fast but she managed to get her guard up. The ensuing blocked blow sent her tumbling backwards into a holographic tree. Diana wasted no time jumping to her feet only to find that she was pinned by a bear hug. Diana resisted only to find that she was being restrained by Superman's full strength from behind. She managed to put a might elbow into Superman's gut which caused him to release her. She quickly gained some distance and examined her friend. What was he doing? Superman quickly caught up with her knocked her to the ground. This was supposed to be a sparring match, Kal's blows felt as if he really were trying to harm her. Before Diana could move away, Superman was on top of her. He was on top of her! Diana pushed against him, but could not budge him from on top of her. Diana's heart began to race as an anxiety she had never felt before welled up in her belly. This wasn't happening, he wasn't doing this to her! She couldn't move, he wouldn't let her move. It was as if she was chained all over again. Diana was frantic and began to act on instinct; she pulled her head back and put her tiara into the bridge of Superman's nose in a mighty head butt that resounded through the level and possibly the whole watchtower.

Superman released her and recoiled covering his nose, Diana reacted on instinct and followed up with several blows to Superman's chest and midsection at high speed. He was sent flying back into another tree splitting as a logger would. The tree lurched forward with a sickening cracking. Diana caught the tree and held it over Kal as if she meant to plant it into his chest, and, for a moment, she did mean to, but she looked at him. She saw what he was trying to do; he was trying to show her that she was not powerless. Diana dropped the tree harmlessly to the ground, she had lost control and she had used deadly force. Not knowing what else to do, Dian made for the exit and left Kal to clean up.

It wasn't until later that she saw Kal again; it was in his quarters in the residential section of the Watchtower. She had come for one reason and one reason only, but Kal probably knew what it was already. She had gone over the fight in her mind over and over again. Kal never threw a punch she couldn't block, he never made a move that meant to truly hurt her, which made the realization she had gotten all the more disconcerting. She was not ok, and Kal had to show it to her the hard way. Diana, at this point, had changed from her Wonder Woman costume into a sensible pair of jeans and light blue T-shirt that Wally had gotten her for some holiday. She rang the door bell, and waited silently.

After a moment or two, Kal opened the door looked her in the eye. Diana was surprised to find that he looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower, and was clothed only in a towel covering his lower half. She examined his face and found that the injuries that she given him had already healed. He opened his mouth to say to say something but Diana stopped her, "I know what you were doing. You proved your point."

"Have I?"

"You were trying to show me that I was not Ok, and I get that. I don't want to hurt people, and I can't guarantee that I won't lose it like I did."

"Diana, come inside." He stepped aside. Diana was unsure about doing so with Kal in his relative state of undress, but decided that they needed to get things settled. Diana moved inside the small room that was common in the residential area and sat on the small bed. Kal stepped toward her, sat on the bed next to her and looked deeply at her, "Diana, I wasn't trying to tell you that you weren't ok. I was trying to show you that you weren't as powerless as you felt." Diana's eye widened but she quickly hid her surprise. It was all she could do to hide it. She had no idea that Kal was so perceptive; she had felt powerless since it had happened. It was as if someone had something on her that they could against her any time, but she could not tell anyone. Diana had even tried to hide it from her best friend (though he had found out anyway).

"Kal, I'm going to take you up on that leave of absence…"

"Good." Kal responded with a pleased smile; he only wanted the best for her. Kal really was her best friend.

"On one condition." This surprised him but he stayed quiet waiting for the condition, "You have to come with me." She stated it as a fact and she meant it that way. After a paused moment Kal responded.

"Where are we going?"

"Just like that, It's alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You haven't taken a day off from the league since it started."

"Diana," Kal paused to consider his words, "you are my friend, and as much as the world thinks it needs me. Someone else can do the job, I've got the biggest crisis I have ever had, you." He smiled playfully.

Diana punched him in the shoulder with a smile, "Seriously," Kal continued, "I would drop everything for you." Diana reeled at those words but did not let Kal know; surely he meant to do the same for any of his friends. "So," he drawled, "Where too, Paradise Island?" he asked.

"I was thinking someplace where we aren't as well known."

"And that would be?"

Elsewhere, a man was waiting in his office to listen to the report he had been so eagerly awaiting. So time ago he had ordered the refining of an extra strong, extra flexible material that had been found on the dark side of the moon. What he had gotten was more than he ever hoped. It proved, thus far, to be indestructible and not even the heaviest weight break it or the sharpest blade cut it. However, it turned out that someone had been using his facilities to make and sell this material without his sanction. The monitor clicked on as he sipped his whine. The scientist-looking man on the monitor found that someone had indeed been using his facilities without sanction. Among the items crafted and sold were a bed, several chains, shackles, a suit of thin body armor and several other pieces of the metal. "Want the names of every one of his buyers. That's all."

"Yes, Mister Luthor." The screen clicked off. Alexander Luthor, called Lex by both friend and foe alike, got up from his chair and set his whine down. He walked to the back of the blackened room and flipped a switch. The lights powered on as the cold motif of the room became vividly clear. Lex Luthor walked to the end of it and loomed over a man latched to a rather uncomfortable looking device.

"Now, tell who you sold the chains and shackles too."

The wind was strong and the sun was powerful, she loved this place even though it was the first time she had been there. It was a small tropical island off the coast of the Bahamas, and it was owned by Oliver Queen. Who knew that Ollie had his own island? Unlike batman would have made it, Ollie had made it a resort, his own personal resort. Diana was walking into the small villa at this point and looking around. The villa itself came equipped with a pool, sauna, gourmet dining room (with its own personal chef), a waterway slide-walk, but it was something else that got Diana's attention first. Diana walked slowly through the villa taking it all in, it was a beautiful place; she had put on a conservative, blue, two piece bikini with a silk wrap tied around her waist. Kal was behind her in short red board shorts and Hawaiian shirt with various amounts and verities of fruit on it (he had been made to carry all of the bags because of his choice of clothes). They walked into the solitary bedroom in the Villa and found that it, while being very spacious, possessed only one king sized bed. This presented a problem, but thankfully Kal really didn't need to sleep so he had decided to let Diana have the room.

The first day had been good, Diana had decided to let things go and started to have fun. She talked Kal into riding the sides, biking across island, exploring some of the hidden waterfalls of the island, and, for a time, Diana forgot the pain that lingered. However, that night, Diana had settled into a rough sleep and images of her capture came back to her.

She was there hung on the wall like meat just waiting for the butcher. She had been stripped, tied, gagged and hung on the wall by her chains. It was a dark room with only a single light in the middle over a bed. The bastard had stripped her of any method for the League to find her. She was alone, suddenly, she heard a door open but her head was fastened in place, and she could not move to see who had come in. The footsteps where labored and heavy as if they where not only supporting their master's weight, but also something else. The evil man was indeed carrying someone, it looked like a young woman, and dropped her on the bed. The young woman looked as if she had been drugged; she was delirious and mumbling incoherently. The evil man looked up at Diana… and… and smiled an evil smile as he climbed on top of the delirious girl. Diana screamed against her gag, she surged against her bonds, but could not get free. She could not help the girl, but she kept trying. If she could slip one hand free she would tear the evil man limb from limb!

Diana exploded from her resting position, and screamed at the top of her lungs. With in a fraction of a second, Kal was there holding her as she beat on his chest and arms, half still in the dream, half frustrated. When she realized where she was she calmed and began sobbing into her best friend's chest. She felt so powerless. For hours they sat there, her in his arms, until she was calm enough to go back to sleep (or try at least). Kal moved to release her so that she could get to a more comfortable position, but she stopped him and tightened her hug around his midsection. "Don't" she said simply in a momentary state of weakness.

End Chapter 1


End file.
